gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bill Clave/Galería
Bill apertura transparente.png Bill.gif Canción de Apertura Gravity Falls Opening Ending.png Bill Clave desaparece en la intro.png Primera temporada "Tesoro Irracional" T1e8 Sin valor.png "Fuga de ensueño" T1e19 Mi nuevo amigo.png T1e19 Bill.png T1e19 Lo que puedo hacer.png T1e19 Invadir.png T1e19 Será divertido.png T1e19 Página de Bill.png T1e19 Tiempo.png T1e19 Presentía.png T1e19 Pensando.jpg T1e19 Tienen idea.png T1e19 Estaré vigilándolos.png "El Gigantesco Gideon" T1e20 Tapete.png T1e20 Contraseña.png T1e20 Noche.png T1e20 Bill.png Segunda temporada "Amor sin Calcetas" T2e4 Sombra de Clave.png T2e4 Vamos.png|"PURA ENERGÍA. NO PIEL NI HUESO. ASCIENDE CUAN TONO SHEPARD". T2e4 Luna de Bill Clave.png T2e4 Bill en ladrillos.png T2e4 Creo que conozco a alguien.png T2e4 Me quito el sombrero.png T2e4 Admítelo, me extrañaste.png T2e4 Tú trabajaste con Gideon.png T2e4 Un empleo.png T2e4 El ojo de encima.png T2e4 Me impresionas.png T2e4 Mereces un premio.png T2e4 Una cabeza que siempre grita.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 1.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 2.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 3.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 4.png T2e4 Cabeza rompiéndose 5.png T2e4 El punto es que me agradas.png T2e4 Una pista.png T2e4 Solo necesito un pequeño.png T2e4 Favor a cambio.png T2e4 No olvides.png T2e4 Tú me venciste.png T2e4 Si cambias de idea.png T2e4 Listo para hacer un trato.png T2e4 Imitación en 3 segundos.png T2e4 Bill gritando.png T2e4 Dipper despertando.png T2e4 Vaya, vaya, vaya.png T2e4 Alguien se ve desesperado.png T2e4 Oír mis exigencias.png T2e4 Solo una marioneta.png T2e4 Todos aman las marionetas.png T2e4 Tú tienes muchas.png T2e4 A mí me parece.png T2e4 Todos los secretos del universo.png T2e4 Además.png T2e4 Cuántas veces.png T2e4 Te sacrificaste por ella.png T2e4 Te devolvió el favor.png T2e4 Tic, tac, hijo.png T2e4 Dipper hace un trato con Bill.png T2e4 A ver.png T2e4 Tú.png T2e4 ¿Qué?.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 1.png T2e4 Dipper fantasma 2.png T2e4 Dipper poseído por Bill.png T2e4 Risa de Clave.png T2e4 Bill hacia el espejo.png T2e4 Bill caminando.png T2e4 Bill frente al espejo.png T2e4 Pasó tanto tiempo.png T2e4 Golpe.png T2e4 Bill golpeándose.png T2e4 El dolor es gracioso.png T2e4 Dos ojos.png T2e4 Lujo.png T2e4 Grandes planes.png T2e4 Sencillo.png T2e4 Carrera.png T2e4 Refresco humano.png T2e4 Bipper y Pitt Cola 1.png T2e4 Bipper y Pitt Cola 2.png T2e4 Dónde.png T2e4 Bipper y cajón.png T2e4 Brazos fuertes.png T2e4 No está en el cajón.png T2e4 Lo escondí.png T2e4 Ey, Dipper.png T2e4 Encontrado.png T2e4 No hay reembolsos.png T2e4 Bill y Dipper observando.png T2e4 Ya vamos al teatro.png T2e4 Ayuda.png T2e4 Ignorado.png T2e4 Esto no acabó.png T2e4 Acabaré contigo.png T2e4 Cómo.png T2e4 Risa de Bill.png T2e4 Bill va al teatro.png T2e4 Nada como el teatro.png T2e4 Soos ríe.png T2e4 Pudieron venir.png T2e4 No me perdería.png T2e4 Dónde pusiste mi diario.png T2e4 Bipper y Mabel.png T2e4 Oye, Grendo.png T2e4 En el pastel de bodas.png T2e4 Acto 3.png T2e4 No te impacientes.png T2e4 No voy a impacientarme.png T2e4 Monstruo.png T2e4 Mirada de Clave.png T2e4 Silencio.png T2e4 Bill deja resbalar a Mabel.png T2e4 Amenazada con caer.png T2e4 ¿Me entregas ese libro?.png T2e4 Jamás te lo entregaría.png T2e4 No tuviste problema.png T2e4 Entra en razón.png T2e4 Sacrificio.png T2e4 Bill sorprendido.png T2e4 Bill y Mabel cayendo.png T2e4 Huir.png T2e4 Triángulo malvado.png T2e4 Golpe de libro.png T2e4 Pura energía sin debilidades.png T2e4 Estás en el cuerpo de Dipper.png T2e4 Cosquillas 1.png T2e4 Cosquillas 2.png T2e4 Cosquillas 3.png T2e4 No has dormido.png T2e4 Persecución.png T2e4 Bill muy agotado.png T2e4 Mabel gana.png T2e4 A punto de morir.png T2e4 Esperando a que Bill caiga.png T2e4 A descansar en paz.png T2e4 Bill abandona el cuerpo de Dipper.png T2e4 Fuegos artificiales.png "El Último Mabelcornio" T2e15 Puede que no ahora.png|Bill Clave en el sueño de Stanford Pines. T2e15 ¿Conocen a Bill?.png T2e15 Ajedrez.png "Atracciones de Carretera" T2e16 Bill Clave.png "Dipper y Mabel versus el Futuro" T2e17 Risa de Bill.png|Bill Clave en el cuerpo de Blendín Blandín. T2e17 El día ha llegado.png T2e17 Se abre el portal.png|Reino de las Pesadillas. "Raromagedón: Parte 1" T2e18 Risa de Bill.png T2e18 Forma física.png|Forma física de Bill Clave. T2e18 Mi propia dimensión.png T2e18 Presentador.png T2e18 Demonios.png T2e18 El alcalde habla.png T2e18 Castillo subiendo.png T2e18 Sorpresa.png T2e18 Cara a cara.png T2e18 Todo está perdido.png T2e18 Diarios quemados.png T2e18 En el auto.png T2e18 Cuando termine.png T2e18 Oculten la bebida.png T2e18 Celebración.png T2e18 Bill.png "Raromagedón 2: Escape de la Realidad" T2e19 Caos.png "Raromagedón 3: Recuperar El Pueblo" T2e20 Materia.png T2e20 Tiempo.png T2e20 No siempre.png Plan de bill cipher.png Plan de bill cipher (2).png S2e20 just listen.png S2e20 Bill Earth.png S2e20 Bill has an idea.png S2e20 lava filling.png S2e20 Planet Teeth.png S2e20 Planet Xanthar.png S2e20 Planet Tennis.png S2e20 just like us.png S2e20 I need your help.png S2e20 insane.png S2e20 insane ether way.png S2e20 Bill float.png|El espiritu de Bill S2e20 Bill's back.png S2e20 making him talk.png tumblr_static_3tuq86318ow0kwg0kwkwk0csc_640_v2.gif Td0jQ.png hqdefault.jpg tumblr_o2o46jdhQn1uz0rt0o2_1280.gif S2e20_decoration.png S2e20_Bill_demon_form.png|Transformacion de Bill Clave images.jpg tumblr_o2m7vxnD8E1rz6w0do3_540.gif tumblr_o32arhTU7O1uyucgq_frame1.jpg mqdefault.jpg Bill_CIpher's_death.png Juegos "La Venganza de Rumble" BillLavenganzadeRumble6.png|Un mensaje que aparece en "La Venganza de Rumble". Arte conceptual ConcepARtBillCipher1.png|Arte conceptual no usado. ConcepARtBillCipher2.png|Arte conceptual no usado. ConcepARtBillCipher3.jpg|Arte conceptual no usado. S1e19_bill_model_sheet.jpg|Diseño de Bill Clave. S2e15_bill_copy_efx.png en:Bill Cipher/Gallery ru:Билл Шифр/Галерея de:Bill Cipher/Galerie Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galería de Personajes